User blog:MermaidatHeart/Danny, Amber, Rachel, Klaus and Halucinor
This blog tells the story of Klaus' "experiment". It's outside of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Meeting Area, and like I said, it takes less than five minutes. Enjoy, or punish me. Your choice. Please tell me none of you have a fear of heights, clowns, or tight spaces. Then you can punish me. ---- Danny Feldman, Rachel Benedict-Dye, and Amber Ember eyed Niklaus Lawrence, who was rummaging through his bag. All three of them were nervous, but they all knew that turning back now couldn't happen. The Enforcer had his mark burned into all three of their wrists, and The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel seemed to care a lot about that. "Ah, here it is." Klaus pulled out a owl skeleton from his bag, and shows it to the three teenagers. "The thing that should prove your worth." "You keep a skeleton of an owl in your bag?" Rachel asked, disgusted. Danny and Amber were also clearly disturbed by the skeleton, as Rachel was smiling nervously, and Danny was looking back at the door. "Doesn't everyone?" Niklaus paused, waiting for their response. When none of them spoke, he laughed to himself. "All you three have to do is stare at the skeleton, while I chant an ancient incantation. It should work, unless those marks are phony. But whatever you do, young man, do not let go of it. Understand?" Danny took hold of the skeleton, but he didn't like it at all, as his hands began to shake. "Yes, sir." He said, throwing up in his mouth. Amber placed her hands upon it as well, and finally Rachel, when she saw Niklaus' glare. "Now, then." Klaus held his palm out. "Spiritum descendentem. Illuminans oculos. Ostendite eis in inimicum." As Klaus chanted, Rachel's eyes began to blur. Soon, her irises had vanished, and her entire eye was glowing orange. The exact same thing happened to Amber and Danny, and to Klaus, it just seemed like the three's eye rolled up in thier heads and they passed out. But he knew that wasn't the case. ---- Rachel was the first one to come to her senses. She couldn't correctly identify the location, but it looked like she was in a circus ring. She was wearing a leotard, something she hadn't worn since she was at least nine, black tights, and ballet flats. Her hair remained in it's ponytail, and she was holding a sparkly baton. She looked down, and instantly regretted it. On a unicycle, juggling six balls, was a clown. It was smiling at the audience, which consisted of little children. Once it finished, it bowed, and the children clapped. It then turned it's attention to Rachel, and she felt faint. It had blood red lips, hair, and a slightly lighter red nose. Oddly enough, it had fangs for teeth, and had painted blue around his eyes. "And now, please direct your attention to the unbelievable, indescribable, Cecilia Christine Vamos, the tightrope walker!" That was supposed to be compliments, but the way he said it, made "unbelivable" and "indescribable" sound like insults. And she hated her real name, Ceclilia Vamos. She'd always go by Rachel Benedict-Dye, always. The clown gestured, as if waiting for Rachel to cross the rope. She looked across the wire, and sitting there, was Artie. He waved to her, and she felt swoon. At least he knew she existed. Okay, she was supposed to cross the tightrope. How the heck was she going to do that? She had no clue. All the times she went to the circus, she'd always expected it to be a magic trick. But now, seeing that she, herself, had to do it, she wouldn't be getting help. She placed a single foot on the rope, and by a miracle, she didn't fall. After fifty seconds of doubt, she put her other foot on the rope. Yep. She was doomed. (UNFINISHED) Category:Blog posts